Phoenix Rising
by Lee's Legacy
Summary: Yuah was just a normal girl with a not-so-normal past. What happens when this mortal attends a certain trickster's coming of age ball? What happens when a twist of fate brings her past back to haunt her? Only time will tell if her heart can be saved from the darkness within. OCx? Occurs well before Thor. Rated T for violence, language, and possible trigger warnings later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! So this is the first story I've ever been able to pluck up the courage to write AND publish, so please go easy on me when you review! Anyway, I think that's about enough out of me for now, so please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to anything Marvel. I just wish I was that awesome!**

* * *

Phoenix Rising - Chapter 1

"We are having an emergency meeting at 9 tonight in the PAC. All performers, crew, and band must attend with at least one parent. Attendance is not optional!" She read the text, her emerald eyes flashing in annoyance. "What the hell could he possibly need to call a mandatory emergency meeting with so little warning for?!" she raged to no one in particular.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock. 'Shit... I guess I had better get ready...' All at once she began receiving texts from her classmates asking her if she knew what was going on and why he had called the meeting.

She decided it was best to be completely honest with them, sending out a mass response to all who had text her that read, "I really have no idea why he called the meeting, guys. I doubt even the HB's know what's going on, but from the tone of the message it's urgent. Just be at the meeting and he'll explain himself there. Be prepared for anything, guys..."

Soon she received replies from most of them saying "okay" or "alright" but she had forgotten that she had left the poor little freshman Emmanuel out of her senior class joke until he replied "HB's?" She laughed to herself and gently rolled her eyes. "I'll explain at the meeting bud... Just be there. It seems important." She quickly received an "ok" from him and decided she had better roll out of bed and get dressed.

Within a few short minutes, she had changed into dark skinny jeans, a simple black tank top, and a hooded grey jacket, pulled her naturally curly, dark brown - almost black, except with natural auburn highlights - into a low ponytail, and was walking out the back door.

Mr. Roberts, the new director for the nationally acclaimed showchoir from South Haven High School, Nexus, usually didn't ask much, so she knew it was something serious. Thinking harder on what the meeting might be about, she decided it would be best if she sped it up a little and pressed the pedal further.

Ten minutes later, she was pulling her beautiful Chevrolet Silverado into the parking lot behind the school's Performing Arts Center. She barely had time to park before she heard a very sing-song voice yell, "Yuah!" She immediately knew who it was and sighed a little before looking up to see Emmanuel. She knew exactly what was coming - the poor boy was crushing. Hard.

Emmanuel was a little taller than her average height of 5'5", had straight, light brown hair with unnatural blond highlights in it, and crystal blue eyes. He wore a pair of glasses and a blue t-shirt and jeans that clearly showed he was trying to look older, but had failed miserably. He reached her door well before she could get out and hugged her as she tried to do so. "Hey buddy... Any ideas on the meeting yet?"

"Not yet... We just got here ourselves." She glared at the speaker, Zane. He was a junior, but he... Well, she had to admit he looked pretty badass for a junior. He had nearly jet black hair that he kept swept to the side, blue eyes that faded into green the closer to his pupils you looked, and pulled off the dark jeans with a tight black t-shirt and leather jacket look pretty damn well. She knew he tried his hardest to pull off that intimidating biker look - keeping his hands in his pockets and walking around looking all menacing, showing off his broad chest with all the muscles he got from swimming - but he was still one of the nicest people she knew and had become one of her best friends in the past few months.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and gave her a hug too. Emmanuel looked at her and asked, "So Yuah, HB's?" She had to stop herself from laughing out loud at the innocent, quizzical expression on his face. "Head bitches hon... Ya know, the idiot seniors that call themselves the 'real directors' of the group?"

He responded with the brightest and most innocent of grins. "Oh! Okay!" At this, she had to keep from laughing again, but decided to look at her phone for the time. She then looked to the two boys and told them to follow her inside - the meeting was starting.

..."Jesslyn?" "Duh mom. Here with you!" "Baylee?" "Here with my mom." "Ryce?" "Here with my dad." "Emmanuel?" The ever excitable boy next to her ran ahead. "I'm here! And my mom is here too!" She looked ahead to see Julia Adams and Mr. Roberts looking towards her and the two boys flanking her. "Zane?" He rolled his eyes because he knew she was looking straight at him and said, "Here with my mom."

"Good to know we have SOME people trying to be here on time, right miss Ceris?" 'Oh shit, they've already finished calling roll and I'm the last one here,' She thought. She rolled her eyes at the all-too-familiar and very openly snide attitude of the booster president towards her. Yuah didn't know why the president didn't like her, she just assumed it was because she wasn't within the same close-knit circle her idiotic daughter, Jesslyn was in. "I'm here now, Mrs. Adams." "Well, good. Now, where's your representative parent?"

At this, she froze. Her mother wasn't there... Of course, Yuah knew the reason, and so did a very few of her friends. It was simple; she COULDN'T be there. She had been... Previously indisposed... And since bringing her father back simply wasn't an option, she had chosen to represent herself in this meeting. She didn't see a problem with it; she was eighteen years old and perfectly capable of governing herself.

God how she hated Julia right then as she looked at her with clear disdain. "What? Is she not here?" Slowly and deliberately, Yuah shook her head no. That cruel smile characteristic of the Adams' immediately revealed itself on her face.

"Well Christopher clearly said a parent must be present for this meeting, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

There was an immediate uproar as the underclassmen she had come to love and who had come to love her in that year took her side. Zane was the first to speak up, all but yelling, "She's eighteen! She can be here without a parent if she wants!" A few freshmen, Evan, Ty, and James, nodded in agreement and came to stand beside her. Emmanuel chimed in with, "Why does she even need a parent? We don't even know what this meeting is about!" At this, Tanner and Mase, two sophomores, voiced their agreements with a loud, "Yeah!" And came to stand amongst the others who had surrounded her. Even her few senior friends, Rea, Liz, and Kale, came to stand by her.

Seeing how nearly the entire group was standing on her side, Julia grew red in the face and screamed, "Enough! Rules are rules, and I will not make an exception for her just because you all seem to want to encourage her breaking them! Yuah Ceris, out! NOW!"

She looked to her friends and saw the hurt and anger in her eyes mirrored in theirs. "It's okay guys, really. I'll just get one of you to brief me later." She turned to slowly make her way outside.

Suddenly, a gentle and melodic, but commanding voice spoke up, "Wait a moment, please, Lady Ceris."

She turned to look at the stage to see who had addressed her so regally and saw two people she could only describe as royals looking down at her. One was a kingly looking man with long white hair and short beard, wearing the most daunting metal armor she had ever seen. It was mostly all gold with intricate, circular designs flowing all over it and he wore a crimson cape behind it. He even had a crown to match. His face was the most striking - slightly wrinkled with age, but with his right eye covered by a metal patch that made him seem even more regal, if that was possible. Even at first glance, he seemed to be the type that had been hardened by years of war and battles.

The woman, however, was absolutely beautiful. She had long, flowing, light brown hair, curled and bunched slightly in the back to create a half up-half down look, and wore a gown to match the man's armor, except it had little flares of crimson and emerald designs embedded within the gold inlay of it. Her small crown highlighted the look, making Yuah almost want to bow before them and ask forgiveness for her almost peasant-like appearance.

The beautiful woman looked to the man at her side and gave him a curious look that Yuah never would have dared to give to a man as regal as him. He nodded and looked to Mr. Roberts saying, "I do believe an exception can be made if she has indeed come of age, Director." He seemed to think it over before looking towards the crowd of his students who still surrounded her. "Alright, we'll make the exception for her." Cheers immediately erupted from the majority of those in attendance as a single tear of gratitude formed in Yuah's eye. "Take a seat now, though!" She snuck a glance at Julia to see her fuming, her eyes wide in disbelief and rage that obviously couldn't be voiced in the presence of these royal figures.

They all soon took their seats, most of them choosing to place themselves between Yuah and Julia, fearing that the latter might just have a true conniption fit and try to brutally murder the former.

They all looked toward the stage as the woman cleared her throat and said simply, "My name is Queen Frigga, and this is my husband, the All-Father, King Odin. Your group's name has been spread far across this fair country, and upon investigating this group, we have found what we came to Midgard to find. We have come to respectfully request that you perform at a coming of age ceremony for our two sons, Thor and Loki, in the coming month."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, it's certainly been a while since I updated this story, and I can't believe I already have a follower! I never imagined when I got this idea that anyone would even like it, much less after just the first chapter! Thanks so much MasterYuki! You helped me to actually get this new chapter up! So, without further ado, here is chapter 2!_

**I seriously own nothing! I'm barely paying for college... You think I have any rights to Marvel stuff? No.. Didn't think so.**

* * *

Phoenix Rising - Chapter 2

"We have come to respectfully request that you perform at a coming of age ceremony for our two sons, Thor and Loki, in the coming month."

The silence in the building was absolutely deafening. For several agonizing moments, no one made so much as a noise, which was practically unheard of for the musically talented group. Then, all hell broke loose.

Several people, mostly the HB's and underclassmen, began asking questions all at the same time - "What's Midgard?" "What country are you king and queen of?" "Why haven't we ever heard of you?" "What's a coming of age ceremony?" - all drowning each other out before the self-proclaimed king and queen could even begin to answer.

None of these questions were on Yuah's mind though. Her mind was in a completely different place altogether. She could vividly remember the pages of the leather covered book she had received from her father just days before he had been taken from her forever. The book itself had been inconsequential to her at the time, and she merely saw it as an incredible present from her loving father.

The book was entitled, "Norse Mythologies," and the people - gods - the pages described were incredible. She remembered reading through the book several times in the few days following her father's sudden death. The names she had so avidly memorized in her attempt to keep a piece of her father's memory alive within her came back to her mind and she found herself standing and walking up to the front of the orchestra pit.

"Are you seriously trying to say that you are a Norse god and goddess?" Her voice seemed deathly quiet, but somehow it had silenced the other members of her group as they now stared, some open-mouthed, at her audacity.

"Because that's exactly what it sounds like. King Odin, son of Bor, and king of Asgard. Queen Frigga, wife of Odin and mother to Thor and Loki. Both rule over the Aesir who reside within Asgard's golden realm. It's Norse mythology. Something that is seen as nothing more than fallacy now." The rest of the group just stared at her in silence as she turned to Tom to back her up. She knew the valedictorian knew just as much about Norse mythology as she did since they had discussed it on more than one occasion.

The aforementioned senior simply looked at her with a facade of having no knowledge of what she was talking about covering his features. She rolled her eyes and went to turn around to face the so-called king and queen again, but her eyes widened as the woman displayed her graceful nature by walking across the narrow bridge that spanned the orchestra pit. When she descended the three steps, she was face to face with Yuah, barely a few inches between them.

"I can tell that you hold much more knowledge of our kind than you just let on, my dear. However, what you have just denounced is truth. We are exactly who you proclaim us not to be." The queen stated simply.

Yuah knew she should have held her tongue then, but the two words came tumbling out of her mouth faster than she could stop them. "Prove it."

The next thing she knew, Julia was grabbing her arm, jerking it rather roughly and attempting to drag her back to a seat. "You need to learn to keep your stupid mouth shut you little brat! You cause way too much trouble no matter where you go! It's no wonder your drunk of a father died and your insane mother left you!" She whispered in her ear before looking back up and stopping in her tracks and sputtering through a string of very low apologies - the man who called himself Odin stood in front of her where just seconds before he had still been on the stage.

"You will release her from your grip. I believe my wife was speaking with her, and I will not stand by as a mere mortal disrespects her by interrupting her conversation. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was low and deadly as a strange glint of malice towards the evil woman who still clutched Yuah's arm flashed in his eyes. "Y-yes sir..." She muttered as she released her.

Yuah immediately backed away from her as she rubbed the offended appendage, several strong profanities, ready to sling at the foul woman, dying on the tip of her tongue when the man addressed her. "My wife seems amused by your outburst, Lady Yuah. I hold the same amusement, but I am just as intrigued to discover the depths of you knowledge of us. Please continue speaking with my wife at the front."

His one eye held a sort of kindness that she had not expected from him after his treatment of Julia. She cast her eyes downward as she said, "Yes sir" and moved back to where the queen stood waiting patiently.

She had no idea how the king had gotten in front of them in that short amount of time. Maybe she was wrong and they were telling the truth. If all the tales about King Odin of Asgard were to be believed, then his proficiency in battle was not to be toyed with. He could have easily utilized these skills to get ahead of them.

She pondered the possibilities of this as she walked back up front. She looked to her friends quickly before she got there, hoping for some encouragement. She found none, all her friends' faces shone with absolute worry and anxiety.

The woman spoke again, with a little more authority in her voice. "How exactly would you like for me to prove our existence is truth, Lady Yuah? If you know as much about us as I suspect, then you should already know it."

She thought it over quickly. Lady Frigga was said to be gifted in the magical arts - those of healing, those of simple magic, and even those of Seeing. Before long she had her answer.

"Can you really use magic?" At this, the woman raised her eyebrows. "Yes. Watch closely, dear." She watched as the woman pulled out a small dagger, and fear instantly clouded Yuah's features. She started to back away, but stopped when she saw that the woman was doing something to it. Her palms suddenly glowed a light blue color and...

It floated. Plain and simple, the dagger just stayed there, suspended in midair. She felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop automatically. After what felt like an eternity, someone spoke up.

"Woah... It's really floating? There's not a string attached to it is there, Yuah?" She tore her eyes away from the floating dagger to look at the speaker - Emmanuel.

Before she could work up a witty retort, she heard the most joyous and beautiful sound coming from the woman - she was laughing. "No my dear. There are no strings attached to my dagger. I could do more with it, but I would not want to frighten any of you," she said with a kind smile directed towards the boy.

Yuah fought through the shock to form actual words, "What else can you do with it? Can you make it change into something else?" At these small words from her, the queen's eyes lit up a bit and she stayed simply, "Child's play, dear."

Her hands glowed a bit brighter and suddenly the still floating dagger transformed into a writhing creature. It dropped to the ground and Yuah could not contain her sudden yelp when she saw what it was. It was a snake. A living, breathing, hissing snake was curled up under where the dagger had been.

Then, the queen, with a small sweep of her palm, changed it into a dagger once more and summoned it back to her hand with a thoroughly satisfied - but not smug - smile upon her face. Yuah just stared at her, a look of complete and utter disbelief on her face.

'What the hell just happened to logic?!'


End file.
